T
15 Jun 2018 Professional Development Team Lets divide and conquer! Please review the attached outline and suggest areas you feel comfortable contributing to. I have added names of volunteers to several sections in BOLD! WIKI Status: #ITEA has created a WIKI #Need to finalize structure and #Committee members will be asked to create an account REQUIREMENTS DEFINITION AND ANALYSIS Topics to Address: Jason Choi, Cathy Jaggard, Magdy Hanna A. Capabilities assessment B. Developing and mapping requirements to measures, metrics, and test objectives.' Cathy Jaggard' C. Integrated system design D. International/national/local regulations as applicable E. Requirements decomposition process F. Safety standards G. Test methodology development (verification matrix) Darlene Mosser Kerner H. Test requirements generation and analysis process I. Writing good program/system T&E requirements''' Cathy Jaggard''' DATA COLLECTION AND ANALYSIS Topics to Address: Mark Kiemele A. Configuration management: Cathy Jaggard B. Data collection methodologies C. Independent data verification, validation, and accreditation D. Instrumentation and calibration E. Mathematics and statistics F. Measurement accuracy and precision G. Measurement process H. Operations research and other types of analysis I. Root cause analysis J. Statistics principles and tools (e.g. DOE) Mark Kiemele K. Test data management Topics to Address Magdy Hanna TEST TOOLS AND METHODOLOGIES A. Computer operating systems and software B. Design for testability C. Diverse requirements traceability tools D. Human and team dynamics/behaviors E. Instrumentations F. Modeling, simulation, stimulation, and prototyping Cathy Jaggard G. Non-Destructive (NDI) testing techniques H. Relevant emerging technologies and methods I. Risk assessment and management Adam Edmond J. Safety tools management K. Scientific methods Mark Kiemele L. Systems engineering principles and practices M. T&E best practices N. T&E methodologies, methods, and practices O. Teamwork and collaboration P. Test automation: Strategies and architectures Q. Test tool evaluation and selection TEST TYPES Topics to Address: Adam Edmond A. Agile testing B. Automated testing C. Commercial Off-the-shelf (COTS) testing D. Common human factors considerations E. Compliance testing F. Distributed testing G. End-to-End testing H. Environmental testing I. Interoperability testing J. Types of testing in various phases of development (e.g. component, integrated, –developmental, operational, procurement, production) K. Software testing L. Subsystems testing M. System under test N. System-of-Systems testing O. Systems architectures P. Cybersecurity T&E ' John Jorgensen, Jason Choi' PLANNING Topics to Address:' Darlene Mosser Kerner, Matt Reynolds, Adam Edmond' A. Common T&E contractual elements and terms B. Concurrence and approval hierarchies/stakeholders C. Development and T&E life cycle D. Key steps and major activities in T&E process E. Program/system T&E development process F. Project management G. Scheduling and project milestones H. T&E organizational structure I. T&E resources and capabilities J. T&E master/strategy plan K. Test planning and strategy development L. Test scenario development M. Typical relevant program/system documentation TEST EXECUTION Topics to Address Darlene Mosser Kerner, Matt Reynolds A. Contingency planning (e.g. Stop/pause test decision point, alternative strategies) B. Design readiness review C. “Go/No Go” decision points D. Test discipline (e.g. Adherence to the test plan/requirements, version/configuration –control) E. Test readiness confirmation F. Test team roles and responsibilities REPORTING Topics to Address''' Adam Edmond''' A. Ethical Issues Matt Reynolds B. Presentation methods (e.g. written, verbal, multi-media) C. Presentation tools (e.g. briefings, documents, photos, videos, software applications) D. Types of T&E reports (e.g. plan approval, final, quick-look, incident, deficiency)